1958 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1958 Atlantic hurricane season was a below average seasn, totaling 8 storms, 6 of them hurricanes. The season is also one of the quietest, with 11 deaths and US$10 million in damages. The US was impacted by Alberto, Ernesto and Helen. Alberto and Ernesto killed 5 in the Gulf Coast and Helen caused US$10 million in damages in the East Coast. Mexico was impacted only by Tropical Storm Gilbert, which caused 6 deaths in the Veracruz area. Debby impacted Canada but did not cause any damage or deaths in the country. *Last Season:1957 Atlantic hurricane season *Next Season:1959 Atlantic hurricane season Storms Tropical Storm Alberto A tropical depression formed near the western tip of Cuba on August 1. The depression moved north and made landfall near Biloxi, Mississippi on the 4 as a 60 mph tropical storm. Alberto dissipated later that day. Alberto killed 1 in Mississippi. Hurricane Beryl A low became Tropical Storm Beryl on August 24 over the cold waters of the Atlantic. It became a hurricane later that day. Beryl peaked as an 80 mph Category 1 hurricane on the 25, but due to strong wind shear, dissipated later that day. Beryl impacted no land. Hurricane Chris A tropical wave exited over Africa in mid-August and moved northwest. While north of the Caribbean, the wave became a depression on August 24, and a tropical storm later that day. Chris continued to intensify and peaked as a 125 mph Category 3 hurricane off the Eastern Seaboard on the 28. After peaking, Chris moved northeastward, weakening due to unfavorable conditions. At became extratropical south of Canada on the 30. Chris did not impact any land. Hurricane Debby Debby formed off the Massachussetts coast on September 1. It tracked northeastward, making landfall on the 2 as an 80 mph Category 1 hurricane in Canada, where it made things a little harder for the area that was impacted by Chris 2 weeks before. Debby dissipated later that day. Debby did not cause any damage or deaths. Hurricane Ernesto A low exited out of Veracruz, Mexico in mid September. While over the Bay of Campeche, the low became a depression on the 17 and started to parrallel the Gulf Coast all the way to Louisiana, where it became a tropical storm. Ernesto hit Louisiana on the 21 as a weak tropical storm. Ernesto continued to parrallel the Gulf Coast and made landfall in Florida later that day. Ernesto reemerged over the Atlantic the next day. Due to warm waters, Ernesto started to strengthen as it parralleled the Gulf Coast. It made landfall as a 90 mph Category 1 hurricane on the 23 in Canada and became extratropical later that day. Ernesto killed 4 in Texas but caused no damage. Hurricane Florence A tropical storm formed from a wave in the western Atlantic on September 22. Florence moved north, and peaked as a 100 mph Category 2 hurricane on the 24. Florence maintained this intensity until the 30, when it started to weaken and dissipated later that day. Florence did not impact any land. Tropical Storm Gilbert Gilbert started as a depression in the western Caribbean Sea on October 6. Gilbert moved towards the Yucatan and made landfall as a tropical depression. After reemerging to the Bay of Campeche later that day, the depression started to strengthen, finally making landfall as a 60 mph tropical storm near Veracruz, Mexico on the 9. Gilbert dissipated later that day. Gilbert killed 6 in Mexico. Hurricane Helen Soon after Gilbert, a low moved over the Bay of Campeche. The low became organized enough to become a tropical depression on October 8. The depression moved slowly northeastward, becoming a tropical storm along the way. Helen made landfall as a strong Category 2 hurricane in northwestern Florida on the 10. Helen continued to go up the East Coast while weakening into a tropical storm. Helen dissipated over New York on the 12. Helen did not kill anyone but caused US$10 million in damages in Florida and the East Coast. Storm names These names were used in the 1958 Atlantic hurricane season. The names that were not retired were used again in 1964. Storms were named Alberto, Beryl, Chris, Debby, Ernesto, Florence, Gilbert and Helen for the first time in 1958. The names that were not used are marked in gray. Category:Past hurricane seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons